


The Weston Hall Games - Frerard Horror Fic

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: Death Spells (Band), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Character Death, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Horror, Killing, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Scary, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Thriller, Torture, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: Frank is a Freshman just starting at Belleville Central University and moves into the newly refurbished Weston Hall dorms. Many students warn him to move, saying the reason the hall had been closed for so long, was because of a series of gruesome murders, known as the Weston Hall 5. They then urge him to move dorms, telling him a bunch of ghost stories and strange happenings that kept occurring after the murders. But Frank loves horror and doesn't want to leave. What happens in the following months, will change his life forever or perhaps mean his death.





	1. So It Begins

Frank pulled up to Belleville Centeral University in his crappy black sedan, feeling both nervous and excited. He was going to be a freshman here and he couldn't wait.

The backseat and trunk were full to the brim with all his junk, and he was eager to start unpacking and get moved into his new dorm.

He quickly parked in front of the long 'H' shaped red brick building, he'd used his gps to find, looking at it to make sure he was in the right place.

The shiny gold letters on the front of the building proudly proclaimed Weston Hall.

Knowing this was his dorm, he got out, pocketing his car keys and headed toward the cement steps that led to the front door.

He'd gone in and was greeted by two friendly looking Residential Advisers, then handed some paperwork to fill out. Once he'd gotten that squared away, one of the RA's, came out from behind the front desk with a key, and led him down one of the long shotgun style hallways.

The hallways were fairly narrow and seemed to go on for miles, an endless sea of identical tawny wooden doors and Frank feared he might not find his way around, if it weren't for the black room number stickers stuck to the tops of each door.

The hallways were dimly lit with old yellow bowl lamps every once in a while, that hugged the high ceilings like fat ugly bugs, casting a dingy sickly glow on what little the light reached. It also didn't help that the walls were a beige-ish eggshell color and the floors a dark speckled granite, pretty much absorbing all the light and making it feel even more like an old asylum.

The website had said the dorms were newly renovated, but it could still have used a lot of work in Frank's opinion.

Finally, the RA stopped before a door labeled 163, turning the key in the tarnished brass lock and ushering Frank in. After he had a look around and Frank signed off that the room was in good condition, the RA handed him the key and left, closing the door behind him with a loud thump.

Frank sighed at how dark the empty room became, and threw the lights on, barely illuminating much more than when they were off. He stumbled over to the window, careful not to hit the corners of the thick chestnut bed posts and tugged at the roll up shades, causing them to fly way up to the top of the tall windows.

He cursed under his breath because his short self wouldn't be able to reach them again, but was happy that the room was now bathed in a nice brilliant blue light. Now the room seemed much more inviting and he clipped the room key to his lanyard, heading out to the parking lot to start unpacking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he'd gotten everything where he wanted it and he was finally settled in, which took way longer than he thought, he decided to go get dinner in his car. There was a burger joint down the street that looked pretty promising and he'd been told was a local favorite for many college students.

The door dinged as he pushed it open and an older heavy set waitress, that looked like she'd smoked four packs a day, barely glanced up at him with a grimace.

Perhaps it wasn't very welcoming but he was hungry and here already, so he just walked further into the narrow 50's style diner and over to one of the round red bar stools that were against the counter, sitting down.

"What it'll be?" the waitress barked in a gruff scratchy tone.

Frank just kind of looked around puzzled for a menu, until the waitress sighed and slapped one down in front of him, stalking away with a grumble under her breath.

Beside the waitress, everything else about the restaurant seemed good. They had burgers, fries, and a large drink for fairly cheap and that's all Frank really wanted right now. He could smell the patties frying on the grill and it had his stomach growling like he'd been starving all day, so he decided to throw in a slice of apple pie too.

Frank had just gotten his food, when he heard some people laughing behind him and he turned to look. There were a couple guys and girls, a few of which appeared to be together, crammed into a booth. One of the girls who seemed to be alone, noticed him looking and called over to him.

"Hey, you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

At her words, the rest of the group turned to see who she was talking to and Frank got slightly shy.

"Um... yeah, I just got moved in today."

"What's your name?" the girl continued.

She had a really big smile, medium length black hair, and large hazel eyes, not quite as bright as his own. She was sort of pretty though.

"Frank."

"Nice to meet you Frank. My names Jamia," she offered, getting up and plopping in the seat next to him, "What dorm you staying in?"

Frank got a little more nervous, with the way some of the guys at the table were eyeing him, but he turned and started eating a bit to distract himself.

"Weston."

At that, a few people gasped, including Jamia, and one of the guys whistled in disbelief. Jamia clasped a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Frank, please tell me your kidding."

He scrunched up his face in confusion, swallowing down a bite of burger.

"Why? What's so bad about it?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

One of the guys at the table started talking then.

"The Weston Hall 5. Ever heard of it?"

"No... Should I have?"

The guy just scoffed and one of the other girls, who appeared to be his girlfriend, spoke up in an annoying know it all voice.

"In the early eighties, there was this crazy guy, you know the real quite kid that sits at the back of the class and never talks to anyone, that was him. One day he just had enough and he snapped, started a killing spree. He brutally murdered five people in cold blood in the Weston Hall dorms before they found out."

"He toured them, cut them up, one person even got raped, it was awful," she continued.

"The cops came to storm his room, but when they finally got the door open, they found him dead on the floor, and in his own blood, he wrote out 'So it begins'," she finished sipping her coke.

Jamia spoke up again, looking him right in the eye, face filled with concern.

"You have to move dorms, Frank. After the murders happened, people say they saw things, horrible things. They say the killer's message was an omen and that he'd awakened some bad stuff with the blood of his victims. First it was small things like, the doors would open by themselves or items would go missing from the rooms, but then it got worse. People would swear they saw stuff in the halls or the showers at night, then people started going missing."

Frank must have had a skeptical look on his face because she tightened her grip on his arm, shaking him a bit, willing him to listen with everything she had.

"Frank people would wake up to their roommates butchered in the bed beside theirs or would be chased by horrible unearthly creatures down the halls. They even found one girl in the laundry room stuffed inside a dry with it on. She'd been dead for days! Can you fucking imagine how bad that smelled?"

Frank just started laughing, and pushed her hand off of him.

"Good one. Picking on the freshmen. I know how it is."

"Frank we aren't jok-, "Jamia tried to plead, but Frank just cut her off.

"Well jokes on you all, because I happen to love scary stuff. I'm a huge horror movie junky and I don't ' _get scared_ '," he air quoted, getting up and picking up his bill to leave.

"Fran-," Jamia got up to stop him, but one of the other guys called her name and she turned to face him.

"Just leave him. If Mr. Macho here wants to sleep with the dead, then let him."

She just watched Frank go with sad eyes, as she bit her lip in worry. Wondering if she'd ever see him again.


	2. Not So Very Alone

When Frank got back to his dorm, he decided to just get ready for bed.

Being that it was Saturday, he had another day before class started up. He was glad that he had one more day of sleeping in and exploring the town, before he was stuck slaving over class work for the next three or four months.

Frank grabbed his desk chair and pulled it over to the window, grabbing the shades and pulling them back down. Once he finished with that, he dug through his dresser and found some boxers and a shirt for sleeping in, walking over to his bed and throwing down his pjs.

He pulled his shirt off over his head and started working on unbuttoning his jeans, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, in the full length mirror beside him. He turned quickly to see what it was but all he saw was himself.

Frank shrugged it off as his brain just being hyperactive, after the stupid ' _ghost stories_ ' those students at the dinner had told him.

He could hardly believe that he'd only been in town for less than a day, and already upperclassmen were starting up the practical jokes and teasing.

He dropped his jeans and stepped out of them, throwing them with the rest of his clothes, on the trunk at the end of his bed.

Frank started stripping out of his boxers, when he felt the over whelming feeling of someone watching him. He paused, looking around again, but instead of a spike of fear in his gut like he should have felt, there was a familiar pooling heat at the thought of someone watching him strip naked.

He felt his heart rate pick up and his breathing become a bit desperate.

He wet his lips slowly, looking down to where he had his boxers pulled off slightly, exposing the dark course hair and the base of his dick. Biting his lip, he slowly slid his hand over his hipbone and down v of his abdomen.

His dick gave a heavy twitch and a shiver ran down his spine, as an overwhelming lust filled his whole body with a hiss in through his teeth.

Frank ripped his boxers down and collapsed on the bed, fisting his swelling cock and arching up off it, pumping his hand up and down quickly.

It felt like a fire was boiling in his stomach, searing into his veins and melting his brain with desire. He could hardly draw enough breath in and he clawed at the sheets with his free hand, panting.

He moaned loudly, not knowing where this unexpected crazy horniness was coming from but desperately trying to get it out of his system.

He felt himself salivating at the intense pleasure and he thrust eagerly into his hand, his eyes closed, as every nerve fired on overdrive, his skin hypersensitive to everything around him.

He snarled loudly and flipped over, moaning like a whore into his pillow and pounding into his hand.

Frank felt hot all over, like he had a fever and sweat was literally just dripping off of him, his hair wet with it, sticking to his scalp.

He could feel himself leaking precum all over onto the bed, forming a large wet spot beneath him and he was so close, he felt he'd just combust at any minute.

He'd never had anything like this happen to him before and all he could think about was getting off. The pleasure was ramping up at an amazing speed and it wasn't stopping either.

Frank was teetering just at the edge now and he reached around with his other hand, pushing a finger inside himself, to try and send himself over, but it still wasn't enough.

He whined loudly and dropped down flat on the bed, rutting his hips into the mattress, in a desperate attempt to get more friction.

But try as he might, he just couldn't get off and he was starting to get a cramp in his hip.

So exhausted and frustrated, he stilled his hips, lying there panting, even though his dick was still painfully hard and throbbing between his legs. He groaned loudly into the pillow and flipped over onto his back again.

He suddenly felt insanely tired and his eyes started drooping closed. Frank felt himself drifting off into a heavy deep sleep and he surrendered to the soothing dark peacefulness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank was suddenly in the hallway, but it was completely empty.

It was dim and a sicking coldness surrounded him, that even seeped through his clothes, sinking straight down to his bones and made them ache.

He looked all the way down and up both halls and then spun around to face one of the rooms.

He tugged at the door knob, but try as he might, nothing happened. Frank tried a few more doors and found them all similarly locked.

He wandered in the direction he remembered the front desk to be but as he turned the corner, he saw nothing but endless hallway and doors, just like the hall he'd been down.

Frank sighed and headed back in the direction of his room, only to find the room numbers were all gone.

Panic began to fill his brain and he raced down the hall, finding nothing but endless twists and turns, and indistinguishable doors.

He slowed down and tried to calm his racing thoughts.

There had to be a logical way he could get out of this maze, he just needed to stop and think.

Frank started patting down his pockets in an attempt to find something useful, but only came up empty.

He sighed and thought about just giving up, when the lights began to flicker.

Frank prayed they would stay on, because he had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, he didn't know how or why, but he just knew that if the lights went out, something terrible was going to happen.

But before he could do anything else, they started to click off one by one, behind him.

Fear jolted through Frank's entire body and he took off as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction opposite the dying lights.

Suddenly a door flung open in front of him and he willed himself to get to it in time. Frank put on the extra boost of speed he needed to get there and he had just put his hand on the door, when all the lights went out at once, plunging him into darkness.

Suddenly, it was flesh on flesh, and the delicious feeling of arousal coursing through every part of him.

He wanted this so bad. He wanted to have sex with him so bad.

His heart was pounding in his own ears and he could barely catch his breath.

Frank felt heated kisses down his chest, the caress of the other man's hand at his inner thigh and Frank eagerly spread his legs wide for him, giving him more access.

He could feel the press of the other man's impatience against his thigh and he whimpered, dragging him down closer to him by the shoulders.

"Such an eager boy," the other man chuckled, licking a swatch up the exposed skin of Frank's neck when he arched up.

Frank moaned and clawed into the other man's back, physically needing him with all his being.

"Fuck yes. Please, anything for you, just please."

He needed this, he needed it so bad, it was tearing at his insides and making his dick throb painfully.

He couldn't quite see him but Frank caught flashes of his milky white skin exposed in the moonlight.

Although, he knew was gorgeous even without seeing him.

"Come on baby, let me ride you. Let me ride that huge thick cock of yours," the man purred the dirty words into his ear, his breath tickling and sending a shiver down Frank's spine, making him moan loudly.

The other man sat up, rocking his hips down against Frank and causing him to moan again.

Frank nodded his head eagerly and grabbed a hold of the other man's hips in earnest, impatiently waiting for him to line himself up.

Then things shifted again and Frank was in what appeared to be the lounge.

There were comfortable looking sofas and chairs sat around the edges of the room and a few tables.

He wasn't really sure why he was here, but he definitely wanted to go back to what had been happening just before.

As he looked closer in the dark room, he could just make out the shape of someone or something sitting on one of the sofas facing him, across the room.

Frank turned his head a couple times trying to get a better look but before he could, a pair of red lights flickered up at him, and he sickeningly realized that it was the creature's eyes.

He heard a sinister chuckle and he tried to back away, only to run into the wall.

He turned to look for a way to escape but suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he cried out in fear, tugging and struggling to get away.

His legs gave out from under him and refused to work and he collapsed to the floor completely immobilized. Frank panicked and clawed at the ground trying to drag himself away but it was no use.

He saw the creature rear back and plunge its long sharp black claws into his rib cage and he gasped for air, his eyes going wide in horror at the realization he was going to die.

Suddenly he was back in the room again with the guy, having sex.

The other man was bouncing up and down on his dick and Frank had his head flung back in pure pleasure.

He grunted and let out a shaky moan, as the guy dug his nails into Frank's chest and fucked himself back on him.

He couldn't see the man's face but the outline of his body curved above his in the glow of the moonlight, had Frank's head spinning just the same.

"C-close," the man panted out, his voice hoarse and wobbly from being fucked.

Frank knew what he wanted and he gathered up all his extra strength, grabbed the man's ass in both his hands, and fucked up into him well slamming him down.

The man let out a completely wrecked moan and Frank was practically wheezing in pleasure, as his eyes rolled back at the delicious feeling of the other man's hot soft ring of muscles tightening around his cock in anticipation of his quickly approaching orgasm.

Frank clawed at the man's ass, spreading him farther apart and allowing his dick to sink that much deeper into him.

He felt his balls start to draw up as he abused the other man's prostrate with his throbbing cock, and he speed up even more, straining to the finish line.

"Oh fuck!" the man cried out and collapsed against Frank's chest, taking his breath away a bit, as the ripples of his orgasm coursed through him.

Frank could feel the man's inner walls pulsing wildly around his dick, and he let out a strained growl, as the man coated his chest in thick hot ropes of cum between them.

He bit down into the man's shoulder and fucked into him harder and faster, grunting loudly with each thrust.

He felt completely animalistic and filled with lust, driving hard up into the man above him's tired body, abusing his tiny hole.

A second later, Frank felt his orgasm hit him like a brick wall and he slammed the guys hips down to meet his, emptying his swollen balls into the man's ass and collapsing back down on the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank woke with a start, his chest heaving up and down and sweat pooling on his body and making him cold.

He went to grab the covers to pull over himself but he quickly realized he was covered in cum.

Frank just groaned and flopped back down on the bed.

At least he didn't have a roommate or that would have been super awkward. 

 


	3. Missing Shoes And Univited Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this chapter to The Evil Within, because I love that game and it's become a huge inspiration for this fic. If you haven't heard of it, google the trailer or some lets plays.
> 
> It will give you a good idea of just how twisted this story will get.
> 
> *evil laughter* enjoy, if you dare.

Frank closed the outer shower curtain and turned on the water, stripping of his pjs, while he waited for the water to warm up.

He quickly closed the second curtain and started wetting his hair so he could put in the shampoo.

Today Frank was going to explore some more of the town, maybe see where his classes were, and then watch a movie or something till bed.

Frank closed his eyes and began scrubbing the shampoo into his hair, humming to himself as he did so. But once he finished and went to rinse it out, he heard a noise.

He stopped, staying still so that he could listen for it again. It was hard to place where it had come from, perhaps someone else was also going to shower.

He waited a few minutes and when he didn't hear it again, he went back to washing his hair.

Then he heard it again, louder this time, coming from somewhere in the bathroom. It was a metallic sort of scratching noise, almost like metal on metal, but it was echoing too much in the big empty showers, to tell where it was at.

Frank didn't want to admit it, but seeing as he was naked and defenseless, the sound had sent a shudder of fear through him.

Even though it stopped, he still started washing his body as quickly as he could, eager to get the fuck out of there.

Once he finished, he quickly pulled open the curtain and started drying off.

He threw on his clothes, but when he went to put his flip-flops back on, they were gone.

Frank looked under the bench with no avail and grabbed the rest of his stuff, heading out of the shower to look around for them.

He searched each shower and turned the whole bathroom upside down looking for them but neither found them or the source of the noise.

After that he just left, slightly grumpy he had to walk barefoot the whole way back, and slightly freaked out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Frank had spent only three hours checking out the town before he ran out of things to see.

The place was super small. Besides the bowling alley and the crappy little four movie theater, there wasn't much but restaurants and gas stations.

He sat in his car in the parking lot of the dorm and with a heavy sigh, he removed the keys and got out.

Frank went inside and walked down the hall back to his dorm, checking the notifications on his phone as he went.

He opened the door without looking up and slammed right into something, crashing to the ground with a yelp of fright.

Once he recovered he looked up to see a guy with long black hair looking back at him on the ground sheepishly and rubbing his head.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there. I was carrying these boxes and..."

Frank cut him off, rather agitated, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

The guy looked at him quizzically, like he had no clue why Frank would be asking him this.

" _Moving in_? This is my room too."

"The hell it is! I had a room to myself."

The guy just scowled and got up, grabbing the scattered boxes and continuing to move them as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm getting the fucking RA. This is bullshit!"

Frank got up and stormed out, walking down the hall to where the nearest RA's room was and knocking rather loudly on the door.

It opened and out stepped a gorgeous brunette guy.

Not that Frank was interested, but he was just that kind of guy.

The kind with the perfectly quaffed hair and the killer jawline. The frat guy kind.

His eyes, a twinkling blue color, danced with curiosity and amusement, making Frank nearly forget why he was there in the first place.

"Can I help you?"

"Um... y-yes. I was told I had a private room, but there's some kid trying to move in right now. I think he's just in the wrong place or something, but he won't take my word for it."

The RA opened the door further and walked in, gesturing for Frank to follow him in.

"What's your name?"

"Frank. What's yours?"

The guy chuckled, "I meant so I can look up the room."

"Well... I just wanted to know what yours was, in case I needed help again."

"Jace," he said as he smiled over his shoulder at Frank.

They walked over to his desk and he pulled out a large white binder from a shelf, flipping it open and looking through it till he found Frank's name.

"Hmm, it says here you have a roommate, but the name is scratched out and there's something scribbled above it I can't read."

"What! Let me see that."

Frank was outraged. How the fuck could they have messed up his room and given him a roommate.

Sure enough, the paper was just like he'd described.

Frank squinted to see what was written above it. Some name with a G, the rest was indistinguishable.

"Sorry Frank. Maybe you can change rooms later if some people are no shows."

He just sighed and left, heading back to the room to meet this " _new roommate_ " of his. If he was stuck with him for a while, he might as well make friends, the guy knew where he slept after all.

Frank pushed the door open carefully this time, so he wouldn't crash into him again, and found the guy bent over a box, rummaging through it, his ass in the air.

He tried not to look and blushed a bit, clearing his throat loudly to get the guy's attention.

The other man, popped up suddenly and turned around with a smile, but it quickly faded when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's _you_ ," his voice dripped with disdain and he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes in Frank's direction, "Finally figure out that I wasn't lying?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just mad because I asked for a single room, and for some reason, the stupid school messed up. I'm not angry at you, just what happened."

The guy just eyed him skeptically, like he had a hard time believing him, but other than that made no attempt at a truce.

Frank sighed and stuck out his hand.

"My names Frank."

"Gerard," was all he said, as he uncrossed his arms and turned away from him, going back to arranging books on the shelf over his desk.

Frank pursed his lips and just shuffled over to his side of the room in defeat.

It was going to be a long year if he didn't get to switch rooms.

He plopped down on his bed and stealthily eyed what Gerard was doing, without making it obvious.

He didn't want him to know, but he was quite curious about the guy. He hoped they would be able to get passed this and actually be good roommates. Frank didn't want his first year in the dorms to be ruined with a bad experience.

He noticed the band posters that he'd hung up on the walls; Anthrax, Misfits, The Smashing Pumpkins, Greenday, Nirvanna.

All good bands.

Almost all the books scattered on the bed that Gerard was putting up, were anime and comics.

So far, Gerard seemed like he would be a pretty cool guy.

Frank lay there for a little while in thought about how he could smooth this over, when an idea came to him.

"Hey, um... Do you want to play some video games with me? I have my Xbox all hooked up and I have this really fun new game you might like. "

That piqued Gerard's interest.

He turned around and slowly got on his bed, scooting closer to Frank's half of the room, without crossing over there just yet.

"What kind of games do you have?"

"Well I have some action ones, some racing ones, some shooting ones, and then there's this one I have, it's kind of scary but..."

"Wait!"

Frank looked over at him confused, "What?"

Gerard suddenly got kind of shy, realizing his outburst of excitement had been sort of embarrassing.

"C-can we um... can we play the scary one?"

"Are you sure it won't be too scary for you? I warn you, it's pretty terrifying."

"No, I want to play it."

"Alright."

Frank hopped up off his bed and went over to his video game collection, picking out the game he wanted and putting it in his Xbox.

He turned around to face Gerard again.

"You have been warned," he spoke in a playfully ominous tone, before he walked back over to the bed with the controller and set it down.

He walked over to the far side of the room and flicked off the lights, using his phone to find his way back, and started up the game.

It wasn't long after he'd started play, when the gore and creepy stuff started up, that he noticed Gerard enjoying it.

He was smiling from ear-to-ear and cheering Frank on, telling him to watch out when a monster tried to attack him, or giving a little yelp and then laughing when something jumped out and surprised them both.

Frank was glad.

He was definitely starting to feel better about the whole roommate thing, and he was actually glad that he had someone who enjoyed scary games as much as he did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been playing for a couple hours taking turns and laughing, when the game froze up and wouldn't work right any more.

Frank blamed his crappy old 360, because he'd gotten it used, seeing as he was a bit broke with college and all, but he decided that wasn't going to stop their fun.

He shut the console off and flicked the lights back on, plopping down so that he was facing Gerard, a devious smile spreading across his face.

"So you like horror stuff?" he questioned slyly.

"Yeah," Gerard mumbled and blushed, looking down at his lap in embarrassment.

"Hey, me too. What else do you like?"

Gerard looked up, a bit more confident and he smiled a little.

"Well anything vampires, like books and movies. I also really love comics and bands and stuff. I have a huge thing of music, different bands I like."

"Awesome! I love those things too. You should see all the music that I have. Maybe I could bring my speakers back next time I go home, and we can listen to stuff in here. Right now my computer speakers are crappy but those ones are really good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can show me the bands you like and then I can show you some too. It'll be fun."

Gerard was just about to say something, when he was interrupted by a loud bone chilling scream from in the hallway.

It sounded like a woman, but it was an all-boys dorm and visiting hours were over.

Both Frank and Gerard instantly froze, whipping around to face the door.

Frank felt like his heart was about to literally beat out of his chest.

He was beyond scared, but he was also extremely curious, so against his better judgement he got up, slowly heading for the door.

" _Frank no!_ " Gerard whisper screamed at him, making an angry face and trying to grab at him to pull him away from the door, but Frank sidestepped him and kept walking.

" _Frank!_ "

He wouldn't listen, he just kept walking.

He felt oddly drawn to it. Whatever was in the hall, he had to find out, had to see what it was at all costs. Something was making him, that was beyond his control and over rode his sense of self-preservation.

He swallowed down the lump of fear in his throat and turned the cold metal doorknob, pulling the door open with a long creaking protest from the hinges, making things even worse.

He cautiously poked his head out into the hallway, but didn't see anything immediately there.

Frank turned his head and looked all the way down both sides of the hall, but as far as he could see, there was nothing.

He shrugged and just closed the door, turning back around to tell Gerard, but he wasn't there.

He was gone.

Frank couldn't see him anywhere and there was no way he made it out the door without him knowing. He'd been standing in it after all.

He looked in both closets, under both the beds and in every corner of the room, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Frank sat on his bed freaking out and panicking big time, because that was the fucking spookiest shit ever, and if Gerard was a fucking ghost, so help him, he was going to jump out the window and end it all now.

Then it hit him. The window.

Frank looked up and sure enough, the window was wide open.

Gerard must have gotten really scared and climbed out the window to get away, since there was no way he was going down the hallway after the weird scream.

It looked like quite a fall though.

They were on the first floor but the basement floor stuck up a bit from the ground, making it quite a way down.

Frank didn't see him anywhere, but hopefully he was okay.

He just left it cracked in case Gerard was coming back, and went to sit down on his bed, but as he did he felt something under him.

He jumped up, quickly spinning around to see what it was, and was meet with his shower shoes from this morning.

So for the billionth time today, Frank was astounded and freaked out beyond all belief yet again.

He decided it was best to just call it a night and let his over tired brain get some sleep for tomorrow, since it was the first day of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sp00ky!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that.
> 
> Let me know what you think of everything disappearing on Frank. Hope it was creepy enough for you, I promise it's about to get a whole lot worse soon.


	4. Let The Gore Begin

They stumbled in together, giggling and shushing each other, trying to sneak into the dorms. 

They were both buzzed and horny and Jenna really couldn't wait till they got back to the room. 

She'd been planning this for a while, she was going to hook up with him, get him hooked, and then milk him for all the money she can. 

Marcus was a fucking idiot and she really couldn't stand him most the time, but he was such a sucker, she couldn't resist. It'd be so easy.

The finally made it to where the dumb shit lived, since he had forgotten the first time and made them walk the wrong way.

He went to search his pockets for his keys but Jenna grabbed two handfuls of his jacket and jerked him against her with a wicked smile.

He just gave her this stupid dopey grin, his eyes all glassy and swimming with alcohol. Must of had more than she thought he did.

She kissed him fiercely, digging her nails into his shoulders and pulling him even closer to her.

He moaned into the kiss and she could see it was going just the way she wanted, so he pulled away from him smiling and leaving him panting for more.

"Alright hot shot. How bout you go and get everything ready, well I head to the little girls room real quick?" she questioned, running a finger down his chest to his zipper and stopping right there.

He nodded eagerly and quickly went about trying to find his keys, practically jamming them into the lock.

She just turned on her heels and waltzed off to the bathroom. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna gave herself a little smile in the mirror, looking herself over and dug through her purse for the bright red lipstick she had.

Once she found it, she pulled off the cap and leaned toward the mirror, starting to put it on, but as she did, she noticed her reflection in the mirror's eyes go black and form sharp wicked needle like teeth. 

She backed up, not quite believing her eyes and  watching as it continued to spread the lipstick far past it's lips, revealing a sinister Chelsea smile.

Jenna screamed louder than he ever had before and turned to run but was shoved forward, making her fall over the sink.

Wicked clawed bony fingers tangled into her hair and jerked her head up to look in the mirror.

She whimpered and kept her eyes firmly shut but the hand in her hair yanked hard, causing pain to shoot up her scalp.

" _Look at meeee!_ " 

The voice rattled in her skull in a wheezing rasp like a whispered scream, and she started to cry.

It was speaking into her mind and she was beyond terrified of what it could do, or would do.

Slowly she opened her eyes, not wanting to anger it any further and was met with the most evil unholy looking creature she had ever seen.

It's eyes, they were... and it's... it's...

Suddenly her head was slammed forward into the mirror and she felt and heard it shatter, ringing in her head and ears, as if her own skull was shattering. 

She could feel the warm blood starting to pool and trickle down her scalp, as it hauled her back up again, but her head swam violently and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

All she could see where flashes of images, as her vision went in and out. 

Blood splattered on the cracked mirror, running down in small crimson rivulets. 

The unsightly evil creature behind her.

She felt claws being dug into her shoulder and she was spun around to face it.

Suddenly she felt sharp hot pain of daggers slicing through her stomach like butter.

Shock and pain filled her brain, before her organs spilled out along with fountains of blood and she collapsed to the ground, her brain finally blacking out.

It pounced upon her then, eagerly tearing into her delicious insides and tasty flesh, causing blood to fling up every where and splatter back down across the tiles. There was a great big pool of crimson slowly spreading across the floor and making a slick sticky mess.

The air was filled with the metallic scent and the sound of bones snapping and the sick slurp of the creatures tongue as it licked up the blood. 

Suddenly there were quick footsteps coming, like someone was running down the hall toward the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus rounded the corner and ran into the bathroom, stopping short in the doorway.

He looked around, but there was nothing but an empty bathroom. Jenna was no where to be seen.

He could have sworn he heard her scream, but none of the stalls were closed and nothing was out of place. 

Maybe she had just punked him, made him think he was gonna get some and then just ditched him once she " _went to the bathroom_ ". 

Marcus just shook his head. 

He couldn't believe he actually fell for it. He should have known he had no chance with a girl like that.

He just turned around, slightly disappointing, and left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the sink flipped on full blast, causing Frank to jump awake, where he had been sleeping in his bed.

He looked up and then it shut off, the handle making a weird creaking sound as it turned.

His eyebrows nit together and he got up to inspect it, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, since he was already there, his hair a bit messy with sleep. 

As he was doing so, he kind of saw something behind him, just in the dark edges of the room, but he couldn't quite make it out.

He squinted a bit and leaned closer, and then felt a strange feeling come over him. He whipped around quickly, but there was nothing in the room besides himself.

Then Frank noticed a lump of a sleeping figure, curled up in Gerard's bed and the window closed.

Frank just shook it off and crawled back into bed, falling instantly into another crazy dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as the title says, get ready for more gore!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that and that it's starting to get spooky for you. I promise, this is only the beginning. There is way more to come.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> "It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls."
> 
> xoxWeylin


	5. Axe Murderers, BTK Killers, And Google Searches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of rape and slight bit of torture.

Frank blinked his eyes open.

This time his vision was glitchy and flashing in and out a bit, the sound of loud static filling his ears, before it steadied and he could see everything normally.

He was back in the hall again, this time it was filthy, making it even more eerie than before.

The usually cream colored walls were covered in disgusting brown and green stains, and the paint was peeling off in long strips like dying leaves, fluttering to the ground and littering the hallway in chipped flakes. A thick layer of dirt and dust covered everything, making Frank choke on the musty taste of it in the air, clogging his throat and making it feel all scratchy.

Large metal hooks hung from the ceiling at random, covered in rust and dark stains, swaying slightly with the whine of old swing chains, making a chilling melody of slow metallic screeches.

Everything in him was screaming for him to get out now, but he saw no means of escape.

Suddenly the walls began to twist and bend at sharp unnatural angles, making wooden groaning noises and the sound of heavy stones grinding together. Then he was in a completely different place.

Most of the walls were a dull concrete and the room held the bare minimum of furniture.

There was only a small wooden end table and two fat squat wooden chairs that the stuffing had long since died in.

The air smelled heavily of mildew and something sour and rotten.

Frank had to cover his mouth and nose with his hand to keep from throwing up.

He figured that he must be in the basement, due to the looks of the place and the washers and dryers he could see in the little room adjoining the area he was in.

But the most alarming thing about the whole place, were the large reddish brown splatter and spray patterns against all the walls and furniture. Not to mention the large gash marks, like something tore through the place, chopping everything in sight, including the people.

Frank turned to take off down the hall and run back up the stairs, but something or someone small stepped out in front of him.

It almost looked like a little girl, but he couldn't quite make it out in the darkness of the hall.

Then the lights fluttered brighter, like flashes of lightening and Frank clearly saw a large blood stained axe in her hand, holding it like it was her favorite doll instead.

Her eyes were like two dead white marbles in here skull, just staring straight through him and her hair was a tangled horrible mess, thinning out at the ends like spider webs draped down her shoulders.

The little girls head quickly snapped at a curious tilt with a loud crack like bones breaking, and she fixed her horrible eyes on him.

Suddenly she let out a high pitched scream, like her soul was being ripped from her, and she lunged forward.

Her eyes began to glow a blinding blue and black goo oozed from her mouth full of rotten teeth, as she flung herself toward him at an inhuman speed, swinging the axe straight for his head.

Frank yelp loudly, eyes going wide, and falling back quickly against the wall, just narrowly missing the blade, as it slammed through the wall just above him with the sound of splitting timber.

The girl or whatever it was, became pissed that the axe missed and was now lodged, shrieking in his face and flinging nasty black spittle all over him. It smelled like death and decay and Frank felt his stomach give another heave but he quickly mustered all his strength and kicked the fuck out of the nasty bitch, flinging her across the room and toppling over a chair.

He scrambled to his feet and tried desperately to dislodge the axe before that thing got up again, but it was beyond heavy and stuck to tight. Before he knew it she was flying at him again and he had to just jump out of the way.

Of course the stupid bitch ripped the thing out like it was nothing and turned toward him once again. Letting out a roar the shook the whole room and Frank had to cover his ears, but it made him slightly disorientated and she flung herself at him again.

He ducked and rolled out of the way, as the heavy axe went barreling down over the end table, chopping it in half and snapping off one of the legs, leaving a large splintered mess.

But well he was distracted she quickly spun around, welding the axe like a blade, and slicing into his arm.

Frank hissed in pain and toppled over the chair, as the wound sent a burning fire up his arm.

He just rolled out of the way as she hacked down into the chair, the thicker wood causing the axe to get stuck again.

Frank saw his chance and booked it for the table, suddenly having a great idea of how to kill this psycho bitch.

He carefully got to the floor right in front of the demolished table, clutching the broken off leg in his hand and waited for her to free the giant axe again.

It didn't take long and she was soon racing at him again, but just as she was about to bring the axe down again, he raised the table leg and closed his eyes, ramming it forward at her like a makeshift pike.

Frank heard the squelch and splintering of the table leg tearing through flesh and bones snapping with the dry crunch of twigs, as cold goo spraying all over him and doused his clothes, running down the wooden leg like a gory fountain.

He finally dared a peek after a bit of nothing happening and came face to face with the disgusting dead eyes of the little girl, black goo pouring out of her gaping mouth, her nose, and the large hole where the table leg was sticking through her.

Her jaws worked a few times and then she stopped and Frank thought she might be dead, until she suddenly spoke, making him yelp and scrabble backward.

"Let the games begin," she wheezed and rasped with a dry inhaled breath, chilling Frank to the core and then she finally collapsed forward, her eyes going out, as she hung limp from the chair leg.

Frank just lay there, desperately trying to catch his breath and mentally deal with all that just happened.

But he didn't get time to before he was suddenly bombarded with images flooding his brain.

They were flying by so fast, that he hardly had time to keep up. They were just flashes of color between the black and he could only process a few here and there.

A white rat running in a cage.

Someone being flogged.

A guy arched back and moaning in pleasure.

Blood splattering the walls.

A weeping angel statue.

Hands handcuffed to a bed.

The rat lying dead.

Blood dripping into a puddle on the floor.

A large knife glittering on the table.

And then everything stopped and he was plunged into darkness.

When Frank opened his eyes again, he was laying down on something cold and metal, and the cold seemed to seep through his skin and sting where his body was pressed against it.

As he became more aware of everything, he realized there was a gag in his mouth, the round rubber ball shoved firmly between his teeth and held there by the straps around his face.

He went to remove it, and felt tight cotton cording cut into his writs and several other spots on his body. His writs were bound together behind his back and his arms were bound to his torso, where the ropes made a pentagram pattern across his chest. Then he felt the metal chains around his legs, cold and biting into his skin a bit.

Panic flooded his brain and his breath began to pick up, causing him to suck in air heavily through his nose, because of the gag in his mouth.

He tried to toss and turn his body to get up and get free, muffledly calling for help, but quickly found himself to be chained down to the metal table he was on.

He flopped back down in defeat, panting heavily form the energy he exerted trying to get free.

Frank forced himself to calm down and take in his surroundings.

It was hard to see anything with the harsh light in his face, but soon someone was moving toward him out of the shadows.

Although, Frank couldn't see them, just their dark outline, but he could tell they were male probably.

As the figure stepped closer he could see some sort of weird thing in his hand. It had a large silver ball at the end and downward facing spikes that looked collapsible. Whatever it was, it didn't look good.

The figured chuckled darkly as Frank began to struggle to get free or move away from him.

"What's wrong Frankie, don't you want to play?"

Frank tried to cry out, flip the table over, anything to get away from the person in front of him, because whatever that stick thing was for, it was going to be very painful, that's for sure.

But there was nothing he could do and he had to watch helplessly as man grabbed the chain tying his legs together, and lifted it up to a hook hanging from the ceiling, so that Frank's ass was on display.

He felt so exposed and vulnerable suddenly and his stomach churned with what he was certain was going to happen. He struggled harshly with no avail, only bruising the fuck out of his ribs, and tears streamed down his face as he realized that there was no getting away.

"Oh, your gonna play Frankie. Your gonna play," the guy chuckled.

Frank just closed his eyes and then he felt the immeasurable pain as the other guy rammed the stick up his ass and ripped it back out. All he could do was scream.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank bolted up right still screaming and panting for breath, sweat pooling on his body and making his shirt stick to him.

"What the fuck?" Gerard cursed and switched on the bedside light.

Memories of the pain swam through Frank's head still and he just sat there, trying to get a grip on himself and calm his racing heart.

Gerard just glared at him, squinting his tired eyes, his long black hair messy with sleep.

Finally, Frank found his words.

"I... I had a bad dream," he mumbled.

"For fucks sake Frank! Go back to bed."

Gerard just switched off the light and rolled over angrily, jerking the covers over his head.

Frank quickly grabbed his laptop and switched it on for the light, he was not ready to be in the dark just yet, not after that horrible nightmare.

But something had him curious.

He quickly clicked on the internet and Googled, Belleville Central Weston Hall.

The first things to pop up were multiple websites about The Weston Hall 5.

Some were news stories, well others were horror junky websites.

He clicked on the first news story one.

**WESTON HALL 5 MURDER**

**Today police discovered the tragic death of five college students at Belleville Central University in the Weston Hall Dormitories. When police arrived at the scene to get the killer however, he was found dead in his room, having killed himself. Police believe this to be a random act of violence brought on by the pressure and stress to succeed in school.**

**The students were believed to be killed one by one and not targeted specifically, instead chosen at random. Although, one of the victims found in the basement, was believed to be known by the killer and was brutally raped before he was attacked and killed. Most of the other victims were tortured and then killed. No word yet from the victims' families...**

Frank clicked out of that one and then to the most popular of the horror junky websites.

**HAUNTS OF BELLEVILLE**

**Number 1. Belleville Central, Weston Hall Dorms**

**Known by locals to be the spookiest part of Jersey, Weston Hall is probably most famous for the series of murders known only as The Weston Hall 5. But many believe that this was just the beginning.**

**Police reports say the killer was found next to a note written in his own blood across the floor saying "So It Begins". These chilling final words are believed to be a warning from the killer signifying his final act and reason for the murders.**

**While the reports say the killings were at random and seemed to have no purpose, many fellow ghost hunters believe otherwise.**

**Some say that the killings were blood sacrifices needed to release an ancient demon and open a portal to the spiritual plane in which he resides, effectively creating a stable dwelling place for dark and angry spirits.**

**This theory seemingly supported by the 20 some other unexplained killings that occurred following The Weston Hall 5 until the dorms closure in 1988. There were many reports of monsters, demons, ghosts and evil spirits.**

**Several people have written firsthand accounts of events and things seemingly witnessed within the walls of the dreaded dorm.**

**Wither these stories are true or not, the Weston Hall dorms are definitely creepy as hell and worth checking out, if you dare...**

Frank just clicked out and prayed that daylight would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think?
> 
> Who was the guy in Frank's dream?
> 
> Let me know what you think so far and if this is getting spooky enough for you all.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a great week!
> 
> "It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls."
> 
> xoxWeylin


End file.
